A Day at the Beach
by Lexma
Summary: The apocalypse is over so Gabriel decides to take a Winchester-free trip to the beach, sadly rude people still run amuck. Which is fine, until they start being rude to the wrong people. One-shot. Rated T for swearing.


A little snippet about a head cannon of mine, that while Gabriel can be an ass to most people (most people being full grown adults) he'd actually be nice to kids. I imagine this is set after Season 5 (come on, he's faking being dead, again).

* * *

Gabriel takes another sip of his drink, enjoying the warm sunshine and headache-free beach of Los Angeles. As an added bonus, there's no Winchesters around to break the world so he can actually take the time to enjoy his father's creation. More specifically the things made by said creations, like this drink, called a Fuck Me from Behind. Sure there's people yelling about this and that but humans are loud by nature, so he tunes them out, content with the sun, the sound of the waves, and the sea breeze.

Then he hears this guy yelling and while most of it flows right past his ears he picks up on a couple words, mostly cuss words and something about kids. Gabriel focuses on the man a bit more "How many times do I have to tell those fucking kids, stay the fuck away from me!"

Now that's rude, children are children. Gabe sits up, immediately spotting the man sitting on a beach towel about ten feet from his own lounge chair. A woman, presumably the man's wife or girlfriend, grabs the man's arm "Come on they're just kids."

"I don't give a damn, I've told them a thousand times" the man gets up and storms a few paces away were there's a couple of boys playing in the sand.

"Lucas" the woman exclaims but the guy snatches up the kids' buckets and shovels and proceeds to break all of it. One of the younger kids, four or five by the look of him, starts crying. His brother, six or seven, Gabe reasons, tries to quiet him while shooting glares at Lucas. You go kiddo. Then Lucas proceeds to yell at the actual kids, making the little one scream louder. Gabriel takes a look around but no one seems to be coming to help the kids and he'd bet money they've never met that douche in their lives. Gabriel rolls to his feet in a smooth motion, heading over.

"Hey" Gabriel steps between the guy and the kids "What seems to be the problem here?"

"These brats have been getting sand on me all fucking afternoon" Lucas snarls. Clearly he's used to intimidating people, because when Gabriel doesn't even bat an eye, he frowns. The area around them is quiet save for the still crying child as everyone waits for Gabriel's response.

Since there are children behind him, Gabriel lowers his voice, but lets the power that's his, as an archangel, seep into it. "Listen here you asshole, these are kids, they make mistakes, they shouldn't be yelled at, they shouldn't be cowed, they should be allowed to make mistakes and learn from them to become better people, a lesson you clearly don't get. So how's about you turn your happy ass around and leave before I call the cops." If anyone on the beach has sharp enough senses, they'd know Gabe isn't human, but human senses are dull, so no one can see the way his wings are fluffed up defensively.

At least Lucas had the good sense to back down before Gabriel decides to smite him and turns away, marching back to his towel, pushing past his girlfriend (no ring on her finger), snatches the towel up and leaves. With the threat dealt with Gabriel relaxes and turns around, crouching to the kids' level "Hey, it's ok the mean man is gone now."

The littler one reduces the crying to sniffles and looks over Gabriel's shoulder before nodding. His older brother nods too "Thank you mister."

"No problem kiddo, where are your parents?" Gabriel looks around again. He spots Lucas further down the beach, clearly about to cause more trouble and flicks his wrist, sending Lucas crashing headfirst into the sand. Satisfied, he turns back to the kids just as the older one decides he thinks Gabriel's trustworthy.

"Our dad is a lifeguard, our mom works up there" he points to a general store across the street from the beach. Gabriel does some quick numbers in his head and glances at the buckets and shovels, money's probably tight.

"How about I walk you back to your mom's store, in case he turns around?" Gabriel offers.

The older brother considers for a moment "Ok, mister."

"Call me Gabe" he stands and picks up the remains of the toys for the kids and looks for Lucas's girlfriend. She's still standing where he left her, fuming. "Don't bust a blood vessel over it" Gabriel calls to her "There are plenty of nicer guys." The woman glances over at him and cracks a smile before collecting her things and heading in the opposite direction Lucas went. Once the two boys collect their towels and shoes the three of the trek across the beach. Gabriel disposes of the toy scraps in a trash can in front of the store. A set a bells tinkle when he opens the door and the two boys head in.

A woman with her hair in a messy buns spots them almost immediately "I'm sorry were they making trouble for you?"

"No I just wanted to make sure they got back to you safe and sound" when the woman frowns Gabriel steps over and quietly explains what happens while the kids make themselves at home behind the counter.

"I see, thank you" she nods.

He offers her a smile and walks around the store, returning to the counter with two brand new sets of buckets and shovels. Then he glances at a display to his left, taking three lollipops from the stand and adding them to his pile. The boy's mother raises an eyebrow but says nothing, ringing up his purchase. Gabriel pays her with a credit card, conjuring a few choice bills to his wallet and slipping them into the buckets when she isn't looking. He puts his wallet and receipt in his pocket and leans over the counter, offering the lollipops to the boys.

"Pick one" they glance at their mother for a nod of approval before each taking one, leaving the last one for Gabriel. He plucks the wrapper off with ease and sticks it in his mouth before passing the bucket sets to the boys as well. "Here" the younger one squeals and takes one from him excitedly.

"Thank you" the older one grins and takes the other one.

"You didn't have to do all that" the woman mutters.

"No one should break a kid's toy, or yell at them" Gabriel gives her a curt nod "have a good day ma'am." He strolls outside and heads back to his lounge chair, collecting his stuff. Later when no one's looking he'll send the stuff back to where he stores it. For now, he just carries it as he heads down the beach in the direction Lucas went. A man like that is bound to cause more trouble, there no reason Gabriel can't have him make a fool of himself while he's at it.


End file.
